


nudes are an art form bro

by 21byuns



Series: in love with you bro [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, M/M, They work out together, a mess, dudebros to lovers, pls dont take it very seriously, this whole thing is just a dick joke tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/21byuns
Summary: he slams open the door and shoves his phone in jongdae’s face. his friends eyes grow wide and he looks between the phone and chanyeol’s eyes. “what the fuck?” he mirrors chanyeol from earlier.“i don’t know!!” chanyeol waves his hands around like a madman. “why is junmyeon sending me a picture of his fucking dick?!”baekhyun rounds the corner seconds later, “junmyeon sent you a dick pic?”





	nudes are an art form bro

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of looking at junmyeon's love shot photocard for too long and realizing he probably takes really fucking amazing nudes. also thank you to kari and the soondingie groupchat for dealing with me talking about this.

the thing is...chanyeol has been friends with junmyeon for a long time. they’re bros. they play COD together. they lift together. they sleep with women together. well, not together but, “together”. 

but.  _ but.  _ chanyeol wouldn’t consider them best friends. he has a best friend. kim jongdae. but jongdae doesn’t do all that stuff and he calls chanyeol a fuckboy which is very well deserved. 

jongdae  _ and  _ baekhyun call chanyeol  _ and  _ junmyeon fuckboys. it’s irritating. but chanyeol knows they’re right. almost embarrassingly so. 

see, chanyeol takes pride in his appearance. he likes working out. he likes playing basketball with his bros. he likes having sex with women and he likes watching porn and doing all those sorts of things. he drinks protein shakes every morning for fucks sake. 

which is why he’s...concerned about his mind lately. the direction of his mind has been very much, not ‘hetero macho man fuckboy’. he kind of wants to bang junmyeon. kind of wants to be banged by junmyeon - he’s not picky. 

“bro what are you thinking about?” he hears from below him and peers down and around the bar said friend he wants to bang is lifting. 

junmyeon’s arms swell while he presses the heavy bar up, chanyeol’s arms following as he lightly grips it, spotting his friend. 

he fights the urge to physically shake his head on account of not wanting to look like a giant puppy. “wanna stop by that smoothie place after? i saw that they had a new flavor out and i wanted to try it?” chanyeol says. “of course you’d be paying,” comes the afterthought, accompanied by a smirk. that’ll keep the thoughts out of his mind. surly. flirting with junmyeon. very hetero. he could’ve added a ‘no homo’ just to really solidify things but that could also make junmyeon think chanyeol is having ‘yes definitely homo’ thoughts in the first place. a crisis. he’s having a mid-mid life crisis.

his friend’s eyebrows knit together either from the strenuous weights or for being forced to pay yet again. not like he’s actually forced. chanyeol knows junmyeon secretly likes any excuse to spend his hard earned money. 

“you pay next time,” junmyeon grunts and he thrusts the bar up once again. chanyeol wants to smirk again because that’s what junmyeon always says but chanyeol has never had to pay. 

they spend the next hour dutifully going through a routine that they’ve set for nearly a year now and chanyeol catches himself staring more than normal. he’s not sure what it is about today. maybe it’s the sleeveless shirt junmyeon sports. he normally doesn’t wear clothes like that. chanyeol chalks up his weird ‘yes homo’ feelings to that. just junmyeon’s arms. maybe chanyeol has an arm fetish. he’s not actually gay or anything. surely. 

except they begin squats and chanyeol has to nearly inhale his fist because  _ holy shit junmyeon’s thighs.  _ chanyeol kind of wants to wrap them around his face or something like that he doesn’t know. he kind of regrets wearing basketball shorts. he kind of  _ really, really  _ regrets that. 

“did you sleep enough last night? you’re so spacey dude,” junmyeon questions while walking over to chanyeol, pulling his arm across his chest and stretching. he’s got an odd look on his face and chanyeol nods. 

“slept fine. i think i forgot to feed toben this morning though,” chanyeol reassures and switches places and standing under the squat machine. 

junmyeon sits down on a bench opposite him, his legs spread kind of open and chanyeol definitely doesn’t have a problem with junmyeon’s decision to wear basketball shorts. thankfully his friend is distractedly scrolling through his phone, his other arm draped across his crotch.  _ has he always sat like that? _

“i’m going out tonight by the way,” junmyeon seems to say offhandedly all while not looking up from his phone. chanyeol is glad for that because if he’d been looking he would’ve seen chanyeol nearly drop the weights fully down.  _ ‘going out’  _ meant hooking up with someone they met on tinder. 

another thing to add to this growing list of ‘maybe i want to bang my friend’ is jealousy apparently. is he jealous? he never was before. or at least he doesn’t think so. he’d been fine with junmyeon sleeping around before... _ right? _

“oh,” chanyeol manages, though it sounds a little weak. he blames it on the weight even though they’re going light today. “have fun bro. she hot?” he questions, hoping to sound normal. 

junmyeon nods and well, that’s the end of the conversation. 

-

the smoothie place they frequent is always busy but the workers know them by name considering how much they come there. also probably because they might have slept with some of the workers. it was weird at first but when the girls caught on and realized it was just a one time thing, they seemed to be fine. chanyeol had also maybe been a complete dick to one girl, kicking her out before they even had sex cause junmyeon had called him asking if they wanted to play COD. who was he to deny his friend if he needed help? 

today chanyeol grabs a seat while junmyeon orders and he opts to text jongdae, thinking maybe he can help with chanyeol’s little crisis. 

_ need ur help w somethn _

junmyeon returns with the drinks, “are you sure you’re fine today?” he questions. despite his looks and the way he appears to everyone on the outside, junmyeon is also extremely motherly. sometimes to the point of annoyance. he cares deeply about his friends even if he doesn’t outwardly show it all the time. because he’s apparently got an image to uphold. 

chanyeol smirks. rolls his eyes to play it off. “are  _ you  _ sure  _ you’re  _ fine?” he counters.  _ yeah park _ . wonderful comeback there. his brain truly is working wonders for him at the moment. 

his friend eyes him warily before taking long sips from his drink. he raises an eyebrow at chanyeol and chanyeol kind of hates how now even his eyebrows seem hot to him. this whole thing has gotta stop. “anyways…” junmyeon begins, seeking to ignore chanyeol’s antics. “that date tonight - i showed her to you like a couple days ago. do you remember the one?” 

chanyeol nods even though he doesn’t remember. because that’s what bros are for. you always tell your bros the girl he wants to bang is hot. unless you’re drunk. then everything slips out. 

before he can say anything though, his phone buzzes and he looks down to see a message from jongdae. 

_ care 2 share or u wanna b vague? _

chanyeol suddenly thinks this might not be the best idea. having jongdae know meant baekhyun would know which meant that this whole mess could get around to junmyeon’s ears. but unfortunately for chanyeol, he had no other friends to talk to about his problems. plus he too had an image to uphold and he was not going to be ‘park chanyeol: mope over your hot friend not liking men’, he was ‘park chanyeol: everyone wants to be him or everyone wants to fuck him’. he had to get back to that. 

his hands pause for a split moment but ultimately he decides to go for it. 

_ kind of _

_ want to sleep with junmyeon _

_ in a very homo way  _

_ need some advice  _

only then does chanyeol realize junmyeon has been apparently talking about this girl the whole time. he nods his head along pretending to listen and before he notices the new flavored smoothie is gone and he and junmyeon have said their goodbyes. 

his phone has been buzzing this whole time and chanyeol doesn’t dare open the messages because he’s got them now from not only jongdae, but baekhyun, kyungsoo and jongin. 

chanyeol slaps a palm over his face, wanting to just crawl back into his apartment and curl up on his couch to play a few rounds of zombies with his friends online. sadly for him, his real friends won’t let that happen if their messages are anything to go by. he knows he should’ve never texted jongdae. the asshole can’t keep his mouth shut for anything. 

-

“you totally wanna get fucked by junmyeon,” is the first thing jongdae greets him with when chanyeol steps through the door of their apartment. his ‘best friend’ is sitting on the couch with baekhyun, the latter’s head on jongdae’s lap as they scroll through their phones. 

“good morning to you too,” chanyeol deadpans and drops his gym bag off to the side. he knows just how to get his payback as he walks over and drapes himself across the pair in all his sweaty glory. 

their reaction is immediate as the both of them yell and attempt to push him off but chanyeol allows himself to go slack and become a deadweight. the pair struggle for a minute or so before giving up. 

“i fucking hate you,” baekhyun mutters. he barely managed to scoot completely in jongdae’s lap so chanyeol didn’t sit on his face. 

chanyeol just smiles at his friends and pushes his mop of curly hair closer to them. silence descends on them for a few moments until chanyeol breaks it with, “yeah you’re right though. i kinda do wanna get fucked by junmyeon which means i’m totally fucked.”

“actually you’re not fucked which i think is the problem,” jongdae points out and chanyeol reaches up and smacks something blindly. he grins victorious when he hears the other squawk. 

“be civil children,” baekhyun chides and chanyeol feels his hands come down to brush the hair off chanyeol’s forehead. “so you need our help to get you with junmyeon or you just needed to tell someone?” he questions with genuine sincerity and chanyeol takes a moment to be glad he has friends like them even if they’re bastards at times. 

he thinks for a moment because he's not sure if he  _ does  _ need help. chanyeol knows how to pick up people. he didn’t get the ‘fuckboy’ title by doing nothing. sure he gets nervous around junmyeon right now, but he’s park chanyeol. also irresistible. 

“i think,” he pauses wetting his lips, “i think i just needed to tell someone. i don’t know. it was a weird kind of realization. we were lifting like normal and i just…” he trails off, not really sure how to explain but thankfully the others do. 

jongdae gives him a reassuring head pat, “i know i act like an ass to you most of the time. which is mostly because i’m your best bro and that’s what best bros do, but i’m also really happy and touched you came to us. it takes a lot to admit you have feelings for someone. especially when it’s the first time you’ve had a crush - is it a crush? - on the same gender.” 

he rolls over till he’s facing the pair who look down at him with matching warm smiles and he wants to be grossed out by how matched coupley they are to the point where even their smiles look the same but instead all he does is return the look. “i thought it would be different? but i’m not grossed out by the idea or anything like that. it just took me by surprise that is was junmyeon of all people that made me realize,” chanyeol explains. “plus, it made it easier because i know you guys are my best friends and you wouldn’t ever judge me for something like that. especially since i’ve also walked in on you guys fucking and you just...continued.”

the pair share a look and let out laughs. “umm, we’ve also fucked on like. half the gym equipment and in the locker rooms multiple times,” baekhyun admits and chanyeol pales. 

“your asses have been where i’ve been lifting!” chanyeol nearly yells. “on the equipment? really?!” 

“baekhyun owns the gym chanyeol, of course we have sex there,” jongdae explains and punches his boyfriend, “but baekhyun was being a dick and trying to mess with you. no. we haven’t had sex on the equipment. but we may have in the locker rooms...a few times…” jongdae trails off, having the decency to at least look mildly ashamed. 

“i take it back. i hate you guys so much. i’m gonna go to jongin now with all my problems,” chanyeol mutters getting up from the pair who just continue laughing. 

“love you too big boy!” jongdae calls from behind him when chanyeol heads into the hallway. he flips them off but smiles nonetheless. 

now all he has to do is figure out the best way to get into junmyeon’s pants without making it obvious and without weirding the other out. he’s not even sure junmyeon likes men but chanyeol isn’t deterred. at worst, he loses a friend -who if they’re not accepting of chanyeol’s newfound attraction to men, they’re not a good friend at all - at best he gains a boyfriend or...something. 

-

chanyeol is turning on his ps4, getting fully prepared to play a lonely match of COD without junmyeon. he never has as much fun without junmyeon. his phone buzzes. 

this is odd for two reasons. one, if baekhyun or jongdae needed him, they’d just barge into his room. and two, he told everyone else he was gonna play, so they shouldn’t expect a reply back till probably tomorrow morning. chanyeol has the next two days off so of course they’re all going to be spent playing video games. 

he grabs his phone and heads to the bathroom upon realizing he’s gotta go. apparently it’s a picture from junmyeon. chanyeol wonders why he’s getting a picture from junmyeon when he’s supposed to be out banging some girl. 

so chanyeol begins his business and unlocks his phone only to nearly drop it in the fucking toilet because  _ holy fucking shit fuck _ junmyeon sent him a picture alright. a fucking nude. 

“what the fuck!?” he practically yells and picks up his phone from where it’s lying on the bathroom floor. “what the fuck?” he repeats this time dragging out the syllables. 

there’s a knock at the bathroom door a few moments later and he hears jongdae’s voice. “chanyeol are you okay? do you need me to call an ambulance or something? is it a kidney stone?” his friend sounds seconds away from a heart attack and chanyeol definitely feels the same. 

he slams open the door and shoves his phone in jongdae’s face. his friends eyes grow wide and he looks between the phone and chanyeol’s eyes. “what the fuck?” he mirrors chanyeol from earlier. 

“i don’t know!!” chanyeol waves his hands around like a madman. “why is junmyeon sending me a picture of his fucking dick?!” 

baekhyun rounds the corner seconds later, “junmyeon sent you a dick pic?”

chanyeol thrusts the phone in his face as well and baekhyun nods, “not bad,” he nods again and gives an approving look, “jongdae, he takes better nudes than you.” jongdae smacks him and baekhyun snickers. 

“hello what the fuck do i do?” chanyeol questions, interrupting them. 

jongdae shrugs, “send him one back.” 

he blanches. shakes his head vigorously. “no! what the fuck i’m not gonna send him a dick pic. what if he hadn’t even meant to send this to me? he’s supposed to be on a date right now,” he explains, air quotes around ‘date’.

“so ask him, it can’t hurt?” baekhyun suggests, “also please pull up your pants.” chanyeol does that and leans against the bathroom counter, he figures baekhyun is right. it’s not like he can just ignore it. 

_ umm… _

_ was this meant for me? _

a few moments later his phone buzzes with a message from junmyeon. 

_ yeah bro, just showing my gains _

_ we should go to the gym more often if i’m starting to look like this  _

chanyeol wants to crack his phone in half. how can junmyeon just. casually send him a full body nude? and then also somehow manage to play it off like that? 

he shows baekhyun and jongdae his phone and the pair nod approvingly. “how does he actually have a pretty valid explanation? props to him,” jongdae says while still nodding. “you should send him one back, you know,” he flicks his hand in chanyeol’s direction, “to gauge his reaction.”

“i don’t know if that’s a good idea,” chanyeol frowns. but he knows that if he really does want all this to end with him getting with junmyeon, it’s probably the only idea. he sighs in resignation, “you guys leave, i need to...get myself ready to send one back.” he hates how his ear tips get red. he’s never been one to be embarrassed. 

the realization dawns on the pair and they both dip their heads slightly and head back out to the living room. chanyeol figures it’s now or nothing. 

it's more difficult than one would expect. taking a tasteful nude. especially when you have to make it look like you’re just flexing. because that’s what he has to do even if junmyeon’s definitely looked like someone - chanyeol isn’t gonna go there. 

he ends up taking nearly twenty and finally decides on one. his finger hovers over the send button. he reminds himself that he’s ‘park chanyeol: not a coward’ and lets out a long suffering sigh before pressing send. 

_ [img. attached] _

_ now we can compare gains ;)  _

_ looks like i’m winning  _

chanyeol kind of hates himself. he’s used to this with girls. not his friend. his friend who has a really nice ass come to think of it. and really nice arms. and a  _ really  _ really nice face. god chanyeol is totally fucked. he’s completely fucked. fucked. fucked. 

except his phone buzzes again and then all that goes through his mind is the word ‘fucked’ in various screaming sounds. 

junmyeon has messaged him back. 

_ nice bro _

_ didn’t realize your abs were so defined _

_ let’s skip cod tomorrow & go to the gym instead  _

_ u know… for more gains bro ;) _

chanyeol slams his head into the door. except he kind of forgets his own strength and now his head is pounding and a bright red mark shines on his forehead.  _ fuck _ . 

-

somehow - chanyeol knows exactly how - their exchange of nudes has become a regular thing. 

they spend time at the gym. they get smoothies together. junmyeon comes over to his apartment after work and they play video games. chanyeol sometimes sleeps over at junmyeon’s after they go to the gym because it’s close to his job as well. he’s even got some shirts and pants left there because he can’t fit in any of junmyeon’s stuff. 

it’s odd. they’ve seen each other completely naked now and yet apparently junmyeon has no problem. chanyeol on the other hand cannot concentrate, god help him, every time they work out now. 

his brain fucking short circuits when he’s staying over at junmyeon’s. the shorter man had stepped out of the shower completely naked. with the way his apartment is set up he has to walk past the living room to go into his bedroom and chanyeol’s jaw drops. 

“what? what is there something on me?” junmyeon questions, glancing around with a semi terrified look on his face. 

chanyeol wants to rip his hair out and scream. “you’re naked!” he points at junmyeon, waves his hand up and down, “clothless!!” 

junmyeon gives chanyeol a ‘duh’ look, “yes...because i just showered.”

“you can’t- junmyeon-” chanyeol’s voice sounds strangled. “please put some clothes on,” he nearly begs and his friend throws his arms up in surrender and walks into the bedroom to get decent. 

chanyeol definitely doesn’t look at his ass because they’re  _ bros. friends. homies for life.  _ except as junmyeon’s naked ass walks past him, chanyeol has an urge to bite it and well...that’s normal right?

after a few moments junmyeon returns, hair damp looking like it’s been dragged under a towel and fully clothed. he plops on the couch next to chanyeol and kicks his feet up on the coffee table, making a grab for the remote as he does so. 

“i didn’t think you’d be upset,” junmyeon begins while scrolling through some channels. 

chanyeol eyes him. “i’m not upset. just confused. you don’t bring clothes to change back into when you’re done showering?” 

junmyeon’s thigh squeezes against his own which is bouncing up and down in an attempt to quell his nerves. “we’ve seen each other naked plenty of times though. i figured it would be nothing new.” he shrugs and chanyeol wants to strangle him for always seeming to have the perfect ‘no homo’ excuse. except none of it is ‘no homo’ because you don’t just sent your friend nudes.  _ do you? _

“do you send those to sehun? or yixing?” chanyeol blurts because now he needs to know. is he special? or does junmyeon weirdly treat everyone else to his tasteful pictures. 

the other is silent for a few moments and chanyeol thinks if he looks hard enough he can see junmyeon’s cheeks turn a darker shade but maybe it’s just the lights of the movie. 

“no i don’t send them to anyone else,” he states slowly. carefully. “just you.” he turns to look at chanyeol with a small smile, “you’re my gym bro after all. gotta compare right?” and then he punches chanyeol’s bicep and turns to face the tv again. 

chanyeol rubs his arm because that kind of hurt. he frowns upon realizing their  _ moment  _ is over and decides not to touch the subject again. junmyeon doesn’t really seem to want to talk about it. 

the movie plays on and chanyeol sees junmyeon’s phone light up with a few notifications from tinder. 

his heart feels tight the entire rest of the movie. 

-

“he told me he doesn’t send them to anyone else but he only apparently sends them to me cause we’re  _ ‘gym bros’ _ ,” chanyeol explains to jongdae while they’re sorting through the new shipment of albums. 

for the past hour they’ve been trying to figure out if chanyeol should say anything to junmyeon or just keep their relationship how it is now. chanyeol is starting to think he’s less of the fuckboy that everyone seems to think he is. he’s acting more like a high school girl with a crush. 

jongdae passes chanyeol a box that he uses his height to reach the top shelf with. “i can't believe he actually walked out naked and thought it was normal. are you sure he’s completely straight?” 

he nods sombrely, “i saw his tinder notifications last night during the movie.”

his friend huffs as he pushes a particularly heavy box towards him and then stands with his hands on his hips. 

“but did he message them? or was his phone just going off?”

chanyeol pauses because no. junmyeon hadn’t actually picked up his phone the whole time they watched the movie. and it was one of the dumb ones chanyeol likes to watch. the ones that junmyeon usually complains about. except he picked it out that night oddly enough. he freezes. 

“no. come to think of it, he hasn’t even actually gone out and slept with anyone since the nude sharing started,” chanyeol explains while his mind begins shooting off fireworks because holy shit that’s a long time for junmyeon to go without sex. they tell each other almost every time they’re off on another one of their dates usually so they don’t accidentally sleep with the same person. 

jongdae’s eyes meet his with a smirk, “chanyeol i think you’ve just come to a major realization.”

“i’m gonna sleep with junmyeon,” chanyeol states rather loudly which causes one of their other coworkers to glance up and shoot them both a very concerned look. 

the pair of them wave awkward apologies and jongdae punches chanyeol’s arm. 

“normally i’d be against such directness but you guys have seen each other’s dicks and you bench pressed him once so i think this has been a long time coming,” jongdae states and chanyeol nods in agreement. 

“wait fuck, do i do it tonight?” 

jongdae throws his hands up in the air, “do you need me to tell you when you should have sex with someone?”

  
no he’s right. chanyeol just needs to find the right approach.   


“how did you and baekhyun get together?” chanyeol questions because that could help him. they’ve been together for a pretty long time now and chanyeol only ever sees them wrapped up in each other so he figures something must have gone good for them.

jongdae smiles, blushing a little but with a soft look on his face answers, “we were at his place one morning after a night of...heavy drinking and he just looked over at me and called me beautiful.” jongdae’s voice grows so fond when he talks about baekhyun, sometimes chanyeol wants to gag but its cute at the same time. “which is when i threw up all over his bed. that’s how i knew he loved me. all he did was help me get cleaned up and surprisingly didn’t have a meltdown - which i surely would have,” jongdae adds and chanyeol cringes. no. he’s not taking advice from those two. 

“that’s disgusting and very sweet at the same time which is exactly how i’d describe your guys’ entire relationship,” chanyeol comments and jongdae gives an agreeing look with a nod. 

a thought seems to pop up inside jongdae’s head and he literally perks up like a cat. “has junmyeon always been the one to send nudes first?”

“now that you mention it, yeah, he has been. i reply though,” chanyeol explains but his brain is already probably going where jongdae wants it to go. 

“do you know what im getting at here?” jongdae asks and chanyeol nods. a little too vigorously. his neck hurts from nodding. terrible idea. 

-

chanyeol gets back to his and jongdae’s apartment to find baekhyun in their kitchen making what looks like an attempt at stir fry. he turns around upon hearing the front door shut and gives chanyeol a dazzling grin while waving the spatula. “i’m gonna surprise jongdae for our anniversary,” he turns back to the food and stirs something quickly - something that looks like it got burnt to the bottom of the pan - “i meant i’m going to  _ try  _ to surprise him with food. it probably won’t be my food. i made an attempt,” he admits with his shoulders drooping. chanyeol is torn. he was going to have his go at junmyeon tonight but he can’t sit by and see his other best friend upset like this. baekhyun and his puppy eyes are absolutely devastating and chanyeol is glad for the other not facing him at the moment. 

“want me to cook? you can tell jongdae you did it. just say you’ve been taking cooking lessons or something,” chanyeol suggests while walking up to the counter. of course baekhyun has to turn at that same moment and give chanyeol his biggest puppy dog face and now he understands why jongdae is so whipped. 

“you’d do that for me?” the shorter man questions with a hopeful look in his eyes. its sad. 

chanyeol ruffles his orange hair, “of course. i know how much jongdae means to you and i know your anniversary is important. go run to the store and buy some more stuff, get him some flowers too, you know how cheesy he is about that stuff.” 

his friend nods and nearly runs into the door on his way out. seconds later he steps back in and reaches across the counter to grab his wallet chanyeol had conveniently placed on the corner. he shakes the object towards chanyeol, nodding his thanks and then is out the door.

after finishing the food and setting a cover on it chanyeol heads to his room, messaging baekhyun to ensure he doesn’t take too long so the food gets cold. he knows that he can’t stay home tonight, he doesn’t want to interrupt whatever is going to happen when jongdae returns. he’s already walked in on them once...never again. 

he showers quickly and changes into some comfortable clothes before grabbing his keys and wallet. everything he needs is conveniently at junmyeon’s already. chanyeol shoots him a quick message to let him know he’ll be over and junmyeon sends him a winky face in response. 

baekhyun has returned by the time chanyeol is almost out the door and he sees that the other man has made an attempt to clean up, wearing a white button down and leather pants which he always wears when he and jongdae bang and chanyeol realizes he knows far too much about his friends sex lives. 

“looking good b,” he gives a warm smile to his friend, “you know jongdae will love whatever you do for him regardless, right?” he adds when he sees the nervous look on baekhyun’s face. 

“he’s gonna know you cooked the food chanyeol,” baekhyun tells him with a little laugh, wringing his hands. 

he gives his friend a tight hug and ruffles his hair again, wondering when he got so cheesy too, “probably.” baekhyun smacks his arm and chanyeol speeds out of the apartment before getting hit by the other man again. “have fun! love you both!” he makes sure to say before shutting the door. he hears something thunk on the other side and he knows baekhyun threw one of their pillows at the door. chanyeol smiles to himself. he’s become too cheesy. he doesn’t think he can carry his ‘fuckboy’ title anymore. he’s literally crooning at his friends love.

-

junmyeon is shirtless when he opens the door and chanyeol has a sense of deja-vu. 

“do you ever wear clothes?” he asks and immediately wants to throw himself into the nearest wall.

his friend smirks at him, “i thought you’d like it if i didn’t. you stare so much anyways.” chanyeol freezes because  _ what? _

“umm,” chanyeol states eloquently. ten points to him. 

junmyeon smacks his arm and laughs a bit too loudly, chanyeol manages an awkward little laugh, “haha…”

“i’m kidding!” the shorter reassures but chanyeol definitely is not reassured. not in the slightest. he grins at chanyeol again and squeezes his bicep, “if it bothers you, i can put on a shirt. i’m just used to walking around like this.”

“i don’t mind,” chanyeol answers but his brain is literally screaming at him. why did he say that? no. he doesn’t need junmyeon to add to the problem. but… but he doesn’t want to  _ not  _ see junmyeon shirtless. 

junmyeon eyes him for a split second and then gives his normal bright, outshining the sun smile and chanyeol wonders how he ever thought he was straight when junmyeon looks like this. 

“well come on in,” junmyeon opens the door wider and walks into his apartment before dropping down on the couch again. “why is it that you’re here again? not that i’m against you being here of course,” he says, voice going slightly quiet at the end. he clears his throat to cover it up. 

chanyeol takes his usual spot on the couch and waits for junmyeon to turn on the television but he never does.  _ weird.  _ “it’s jongdae and baekhyun’s anniversary and i figured i’d let them have the apartment to themselves.”

“so you got sexiled basically?”

he laughs and kicks junmyeon’s thigh, “by choice. cause i’m a good friend.”

they sit quietly for a moment and chanyeol looks anywhere but junmyeon. he mildly regrets his acceptance towards junmyeon’s half nakedness. his chest has become especially defined and chanyeol can’t stop thinking about how much he kind of just wants to lay his head against it. also some other thoughts. thoughts which he is desperately trying not to think of when he’s sitting right next to him. 

“chanyeol,” junmyeon says and  _ holy shit has his voice always been that deep?  _ he glances over at junmyeon and doesn’t have to look far because somehow the other man moved across the couch without him ever noticing. he must have been really distracted staring at the wall. “chanyeol,” he repeats and he’s very close. 

“oh my god junmyeon i’m literally in love with you please stop looking at me like that. i’m going to explode, you stare at me like that so much and it drives me insane and now you have this fucking deep ass voice and where did that come from and -” chanyeol is silenced by junmeyon’s lips on his and he thinks maybe this is the best feeling in the entire world. he wonders again how he could have ever thought he was straight when kim junmyeon exists. this is some earth shattering shit right here. finding out that junmyeon’s lips feel just as soft and warm as they look. 

and then  _ holy fuck  _ junmyeon is literally on top of him and his ass? also just as chanyeol imagined it except ten times better. 

“chanyeol, i know you like me,” junmyeon explains when he pulls back from the kiss. his hands come to rest on chanyeol’s chest, his fingers tracing his collarbones lightly. a surprisingly tender action from the older man. “ _ i  _ also like  _ you, _ ” he states with a soft look, “very much. very homo.”

chanyeol is just very confused because when did the other man come to that conclusion? the confusion must be evident on his face because junmyeon leans in and kisses him again, this time lighter and chanyeol finds himself chasing his lips, moving his head forward. “you kind of popped a boner the last time you were over dude. i know you tried to be subtle but that’s never been your strong point,” junmyeon explains and chanyeol covers his face with his hands. of course the other had seen that. he tried to hard to cover it. but they had been sitting right next to each other. 

“please let me just die right now. i can't believe you saw that,” chanyeol almost whines from behind his hands. 

junmyeon pries chanyeol’s fingers away from his face, “to be fair chanyeol, we’ve sent each other nudes.”

“yeah what the fuck was that?” he questions now realizing that maybe it had a purpose besides just  _ ‘showing the gains bro’  _ .

the other man has the right to look embarrassed at least. “at first i hadn’t really meant to send that to you. and then i played it off so i thought i was safe and then you sent one back. needless to say i realized some things,” junmyeon admits sheepishly and now his face is the one tinged in pink. 

chanyeol feels like it would be a little too cheesy to kiss junmyeon’s nose but he also kind of wants to know what that’s like. he leans forward and ends up actually peppering junmyeon’s face with kisses because  _ wow holy shit  _ it’s so nice hearing junmyeon’s soft laughter and his face feels soft and chanyeol can’t get enough of this. 

“i’m really glad you accidentally sent me a nude and i’m really glad i responded back with one,” chanyeol tells the other man when he’s finally decided to take a break from attacking his face with kisses. if his year ago self saw him now, being a giant sap he’d probably laugh for days but right now? he’d choose being ‘park chanyeol: the guy who is kind of almost in love with kim junmyeon’.

“i’m really glad jongdae and baekhyun kicked you out of your apartment to have sex,” junmyeon responds. chanyeol thinks you win some you lose some. in the end, getting sexiled lead to this. he figures though, that they have plenty of time to get even. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this even in the slightest pls let me know. i might work on a baekchen piece to accompany this cause i dont know whats good for me. also i crave validation so comments and kudos are very much appreciated. ummm anyways if u liked this follow me on twt [@baekdaelight](https://twitter.com/baekdaelight)  
> *sidenote...after EP5 and seeing junmyeon shirtless i can now definitely say junmyeon is a fuckboy and ill die on that hill.  
> *another sidenote, kinda sad theres so few suyeol fics :/


End file.
